


《承语》第二十二章  奴隶

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 13:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 高虐预警，不喜真的慎入。
Series: 《承语》 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 3





	《承语》第二十二章  奴隶

**Author's Note:**

> 高虐预警，不喜真的慎入。

贺语，你是不是没真做过奴隶？  
————————————————  
栾承没再等着贺语一下一下的报数，五下一组的又快又重的抽在贺语腿上。

贺语的抽泣声都闷在嗓子里，不停的往前弯着腰，向后微微移动步子，都被栾承压制住。

打完的时候，红印子布满了膝盖以上，贺语哽咽着哭，断断续续。

“哭？受不了了？觉得委屈？”栾承收起皮拍，看着他不断落下的眼泪心里的怒火越来越盛，觉得心里的火直接冲上了大脑，话里满是嘲讽，“也是，从魏琮谢灵到常叔，没一个不护着你。从进到奴营开始，就那么多人宠着你，贺语，你是不是没真做过奴隶？知道奴隶什么样么？”

贺语激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，觉得栾承周身都是冰冷的气息，他不由得往后退了一小步。

“也行，何必麻烦治你的臭毛病，用的顺手就行了。”栾承拉着贺语脖子上的项圈大步往外面走，他的手压的低，贺语不得不弯着腰踉跄着跟上他的脚步。

栾承把他拉到贺语的卧室，从衣柜里拿出一个箱子，里面装的是那次贺语“亲手”买回来的道具用品。栾承从里面拿出一个强制开口器套在贺语脑袋上，一个原型的钢圈连着一个压舌板，侧面和顶端有三条皮带绕着贺语的脑袋固定起来，耳侧还垂着一条链子，上面挂着一个塞子，正好塞进贺语的口中。

“你记得当时买它的时候我怎么教你的么？”栾承看着贺语被遮挡住一半的脸，只有眉眼还露在外面，声音里带着残忍，“我说，这个是在你忍不住咬嘴巴时候，顶在你口里不让你乱动，而且方便主人使用你的嘴巴的。现在开始，让我们来发挥一下它的真正作用。”

到了午饭时间，常叔已经摆好了一桌子的饭站在桌边等着了。栾承没理他心疼的眼神，把贺语拉到桌边跪下，拔开他口中的塞子，让他昂着头。

栾承从桌上拿起一碗鸡蛋羹，对着贺语被撑的大开的口腔，刚倾斜了一点碗边，却突然被常叔拉住了，“家主！家主，那是刚蒸出来的，还烫着，您消消气，您怎么罚都行，别把人烫坏了...”

栾承睥睨着他，拿着碗的手慢慢放下，“常管家，从贺语来，你是不是求情求的太多了？”栾承语气轻轻的，“忘了规矩就回奴营重新学学，您都一把岁数了，对我也没什么用了，学不好干脆就不用回来了。”

这话对任何一个从栾家奴营出来的人来说都是极重的，常叔几乎是立刻跪下，“家主...”

栾承拍了拍贺语脸颊上的皮革，“怎么不能烫坏了？奴隶而已，我想怎样对他他都只能受着。”栾承面色冰冷，一字一句说的无比清晰，诚心让贺语都听清楚似的，手上却甚至温柔的给他拨了拨糊在脸上的额发，“小语？怕不怕？常叔对你这么好，要不让他替你吞了吧。”

贺语发不出任何清晰的字眼，心脏剧烈的跳动，他只能呜咽着，看着栾承的眼里都是恳求，两只手在下面轻轻地拽了拽栾承的裤脚。

栾承就这么静静的与贺语对视，空气一下子安静下来，贺语和常叔都在等栾承一句话，决定他们的命运。

良久，栾承面色僵硬，长舒了一口气，淡淡道，“别跪了常叔，一把年纪了。去奴营领十鞭子，家里还要你操持。”

常叔连忙应是，知道眼下的情况也不能多待，无奈离开公寓走了。

栾承放开贺语，拌了些酱油，用勺子把那碗鸡蛋羹捣碎了，送到贺语嘴边，“头昂起来，”他舀了一勺鸡蛋羹，从贺语大开的口腔中送进去。

贺语舌头没有办法动弹，那一勺鸡蛋羹直接滑入食道，贺语一下没反应过来，被呛得直咳嗽。

“真脏。”栾承拿起一块餐布擦了擦被贺语咳出来的鸡蛋羹，劝导似的语重心长跟他说，“直接吞咽的动作你要学着习惯。万一哪天带你出去，正好没有洗手间，你的主人要把你当个移动洗手间，再这么咳嗽就不好了。”说完，不管贺语一口气还没喘匀，直接把一整碗的鸡蛋羹从他张着的口中直接倒了进去，然后嫌他又要咳嗽，咳的他心都跟着颤抖，狠了狠心，拿起旁边的塞子又塞了回去。

“以后你只能这么吃饭了，今天还有点人吃的东西喂你，明天叫他们准备点奴隶用的流食送来，那个可能好吞咽一点。”栾承放下碗，擦了擦手。

贺语被整口的食物噎得难受，食物强行进入的感觉实在太难挨，他正用力放松着肌肉，控制着食物下滑的速度让自己好受些。

“哦，还有这个，能让你稍微舒服一点。”栾承看着贺语脖颈处的肌肉紧张的绷紧，明白了他的小动作。栾承从桌上拿起一碗汤，拔出贺语口中的塞子，直接灌了进去。

贺语连忙抬手想要拦住栾承，可alpha力道太霸道，再加上贺语不敢拼了命的挣扎，任由那一晚液体毫无阻挡地进入口腔，冲着滑嫩的鸡蛋羹一起进入食道。

贺语一阵咳嗽，贺语觉得液体和食物差点被他咳进肺里，他咳不出声，只能在胸腔里闷闷的咳嗽。生理性的眼泪流了一脸，好不狼狈。

栾承没理他，也没把塞子再塞回去，任由他自己咳着，被压制的死死的小舌在金属压舌板下不断挣扎、痉挛。栾承不再看他，自顾自用着常叔早已准备好的、此时已经有些凉下来的食物，直到贺语的咳嗽声越来越小，栾承进屋拿了些东西出来，一样一样的给贺语带在身上。

那是他在奴营时，作为栾承私奴的标记，陪伴了他一年的带着链子的细铐。和他被栾承送离庄园时，被栾承命令带上反省的贞操带。

栾承给他带好手上和脚上的细铐，把贞操带扔给他，“这是下营奴隶照常的装束。不过这个贞操带是特别关照给你的，毕竟别的奴隶也用不上。”栾承站起身，没低头，只垂着眼皮看着他，仿佛在自省一般，“现在看来，也不怪你。是我从前给了你太多特殊，早这么圈着，就没那么多事了。”

贺语拿着那条给他无限希望又意味着无尽痛苦的贞操带，再次不可抑制的抖了起来。

栾承也没什么胃口，“常叔不在，去把桌子收拾了，然后把自己洗干净到房间里找我，我要使用你别的价值了，奴隶。”

——

已经快入冬了，外面的天灰沉沉的，像在画布上抹不开的灰色染料，整天见不到太阳，天却黑的很早。

贺语清洁以后，进入栾承房间的时候，栾承只开了一盏床头灯，整个房间暗暗的，只床头那一小块是清晰的。床头柜上并列排着几根鲜红色的蜡烛。

“躺倒床边，手放到两侧，腿折到肩膀上去，链子放脑袋后面压着。”栾承碰都碰他，冷眼等着他双腿大开的摆出暴露的姿势。

贺语在看到床头上的蜡烛的时候整个身体都僵硬了，跪在地上半天没缓过神。他没法开口说话，只能嗓子里发出含混焦急的呜咽，低着头去蹭栾承的裤脚。

栾承丝毫没心软，踢了踢他的侧脸，把脚抽出来踩在他毛茸茸的脑袋上，“磨蹭什么，当时没买低温的，家里就这个，你凑合凑合吧。”

贺语还是不动，纤瘦的身子缩成了一团，脸紧紧的贴在地上，鸵鸟般地能拖一刻算一刻。

栾承怒气涌上来，直接抓着他的双腿折到肩膀上压好，抬手在他泛着青紫的臀肉上扇了两巴掌，“我本来打算喂你点别的的，现在你下面这张嘴只能吞蜡烛了。”

————————————————  
害..栾承..大家想杀就杀吧，反正守寡的是贺语。


End file.
